Semi-Automatic
by alloftheotherpenameswheretaken
Summary: Takahiro has Misaki move in with his best friend Akihiko for tutoring in the fall. Over the summer break Usami and Misaki's friendship blossoms into something bigger but secrets are revealed. (Self harm, nothing all that gory)
1. Chapter 1

**hello and thank you for clicking on this story. I want you to understand one thing.**

**the events between Misaki and Akihiko obviously have not happened to me but the conditions Misaki has/does suffer from, are my true stories. I'm not saying this for attention or for sympathy, I'm just saying, this stuff is stuff that I have been through so I'm trying my best to express my feelings into this story. I wasn't going to ever upload this but my friend said I should, and that it would be good for me. Now when I mention my friend, note that I have come out and told my mom about all of this and I am fine but I'm writing this story so I can get everything out of my system**

**this is my first 1st POV story so bear with me.**

"Niichan I'm home!" I cried from the front door, slipping off my shoes. The house was very cold just the way Niichan liked it, I guess it didn't really bother me either.

"Ah, Misaki! How was school?" My elder brother shouted from the kitchen. I could smell something delusiouce in the air and when I entered the room I saw the rice steamer on the counter, Niichan frying some veggitables and there was something in the oven.

"school was good," I lied, but what else do I say? "How was work?"

"Good! Actually my boss was in a really good mood today and so when I normally go out-" I let him ramble on and I just smiled and nodded pretending to listen while in my own thought. Hey, we all do it at some point. "I'll set the table" I muttered.

Once dinner was served and we were both sitting at the table Niichan and I clasped our hands together, simolyatainiousysly singing, 'itadatakimas' the began digging in.

The only sound was the sound of chopsticks hitting our plates, and we ate in comfortable silence until Niichan spoke up.

"So...Misaki,"

I looked up from my food, "yeah?"

"Well, I remember you saying you wanted to move out befor college, am I right?" I nodded and he continued. "Well, I'm not comfortable with you living completely on your own, and I know you are set on moving out so..."

"So...?"

"I talked to my friend Usagi who lives alone. He's got a huge house so If you don't want to see him you don't and he's got a maid and a butler too."

"Wait- what?!"

"I asked him if it's okay if you live with him until you land on your feet and he was more than happy to help."

"But niicha-"

"Misaki, it's either this, or living with Minami and I." Niichan spoke in his stern voice and I knew the conversation was over. I ate the rest of my meal quickly and left to bed for the night. I tossed and turned wonder what this Usagi guy was like and why his name was Usagi... Hmm, strange...

Maybe this won't be so bad after all...

Oh, who am I kidding?

**You like? Tell me. I love criticism and praise... GIVE ME ALL YOUVE GOT!**


	2. Chapter 2

**ok, I promise we'll get there. Slowly but surely. It's just a slow starting story. Thank you dear readers! I'll update again soon! **

I sat in the passenger seat of Niichan's car, looking out the window. I still wasn't happy Gilmore about living with this so called Usagi dude but I had taken a different perspective. I still get out of the house and Niichan said it was a really nice house so...why not?

"Misaki?"

"Yeah?"

"Oh, I was just wondering if you were ok. You looked a little out of it." Niichan's voice sounds a little bit worried but I brushed it off.

"No I'm fine, just thinking I guess." He seemed pleased with the answer and nodded. "So, were does this guy live? We've been thriving for ever."

"Yeah, he lives way out in the middle of nowhere. By a beach too actually. Don't worry, I think you'll like it."

I hope I do. Or else I'm stuck with this guy until I'm out of college.

We arrived at the house nearly two hours later. It was a very beautiful White House with three floors. There very large deck and window on the third floor and a large cement patio with a slide and glass door on the first first floor. The driveway was rather long and the house had been built just off the edge of an empty beach.

"Are you kidding me?!" My jaw dropped "This isn't a house! I don't know what it is but it's to amazing to be called a house!"

"Takahiro!" A voice called from the door. A tall man with very light looking blond hair (almost grey) came walking out to the car.

"Usagi!" Niichan cheered. "It's been so long! How are you?"

"I'm good and how are you?" Usagi asked. I turn to the car to pop the trunk and get my stuff. I didn't really have much and Usagi said the room he prepared had a bed so I just brought my manga. Things like phone chargers and speaker, closthes—obviously—and sheets and blankets.

"Ah, so you're the little brother Misaki I always heard about." Usagi turned to me and smiled. I nodded shyly, "c'mon, let me help you carry some stuff."

He took a box of manga I had set on the ground and another box full of CD's. I took two boxes of clothes and Niichan held the door. When Usagi walked me to my room I nearly got lost.

"Jeez!" I muttered under my breath. The inside was better than the outside! There were wooden floors, white walls and tan furniture. Also, windows. Everywhere, there were windows. I liked it.

It took us about three trips to get all of my stuff unpacked from the car and loaded into the house. Niichan insisted on helping me unpack and sort things away but I shood him away and told him I would be alright. He just went and talked to Usagi for an hour and by then, I was done. Is it sad I have that few of belongings?

"Bye Misaki" Niichan hugged the living shit out of me and made a tearful goodbye. "Niichan," I groaned "I'll be alright, it's summer and I'm going into college next year. Don't worry about me."

"I know but you're my little brother. I'll miss you." He started tearing up again and I hugged him.

"I'll be fine and so will you. Now get out of here before you make me cry!" I yelled and he laughed finally leaving me behind.

I was just about to walk back up to my new room which was on the third floor, when Usagi stopped me.

"Misaki, would you like some tea?" I blinked, actually kind of nervous to be alone with him. Not because I had a bad feeling about him, just that something about the guy made my chest feel wierd.

"Uh, s-sure." I stepped back down the stares and followed him into the kitchen. I could go on and on about how nice it was but I will leave that to your imagination.

"So Misaki. What are you going to college for?" He asked as he poured me a hot cup of already fresh made tea.

"Economics." I stated proudly before thanking him for the small mug. "Ah, I see. And what made you want to study that?"

I blushed and sank a little into my seat. "M-my.. Brother I guess." Usagi gave me a serious but interested look. " Why Takahiro?"

"Well, you see, I'm guessing you know about our parents and the accident when I was young. Well Niichan was planning on going into Mitsuhashi uni and he couldn't because he needed money to take care of me so in honour of my brother, I'm studying economics for him."

Now he was looking at me with a smirky look. Did I say something wrong? I guess just kind of wierd. "So, Usagi-San, how do you know my brother? -how did you meat?, I mean"

"Good question," he nodded before taking a sip of the hot tea, "I was in the same highschool literature class as him. We never really spoke until your brother said something to me. I was very shy all of the time and didn't have anyone to talk to but Takahiro was always happy to sit by me and chit chat and then ever since we've been friends I guess."

I thought for a while and decided it was a legitimising answer. We spoke a little more about school and summer and Niichan, then I went up to my room for a nap.

My room had a very large window on the side that allowed me to see just the side of the beach and the ocean. It was a beautiful view and Usagi had already moved my bed so the head board was on the opposite was, and the bed had a perfect view from the window.

I could get used to this.

**Comment, suggest, tell me how awful or good it is. I love all of your comments!**

**DONT FORGET TO BE AWESOM!**

**Much love, Macy**


	3. Chapter 3

**GUESS WHO IS OUT OF SCHOOL! GUESS WHO IS GONNA BE IN HIGH SCHOOL! GUESS WHO IS SCARED TO DEATH OF HIGH SCHOOL! AND GUESS WHO IS SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING!**

Why? Why do I do this to myself? Why do I worry so much? Can't I just be normal and enjoy the summer, instead of already getting anxious for school again? These thoughts always cloud my mind and I end up depressing myself.

No, just push the thoughts to the back of your mind or else you start hurting yourself again. You can't do that! You promised yourself you'd never do that to Niichan! Stay strong!

I quickly curled myself back into the bed under the covers and wiped away the single tear that spilled down my cheek. I'm cry baby, I cry way to easily but I can't heIp it. I have to stay here until I'm done crying or Usagi-San might catch me. Then he'll call Niichan and-...

No! Knock it off! Your stressing yourself even more, just-just...don't think about anything...go to sleep. Ah, sleep. My only get away from life, stress and anxiety. If only I could sleep forever, never have to worry about anything. Just sleep...sleep.

"Is..ki"

"Misa...i"

"Misaki"

"Huh?" I murmerred, rubbing my eyes and sitting up. I saw Usagi standing there with a glass of tea and his own mug of coffee. He looked like he had been up for hours already and he wa smiling the same smile that made my chest tight.

"Good morning, or should I say good afternoon." He chuckled. I checked the alarm clock on my night stand an it read 11:34 a.m. I chocked back a caugh.

"I'm- im sorry. I didn't mean to sleep in this late. Guess I just had a fitful sleep last night."

"Don't appologise, I was just wondering if you wanted anything to eat. I already ate but you missed breakfast. I can order something or have Tanaka make you something."

"Ah, well I can cook for myself it's ok. I am really hungry though." My stomach growled almost right after I said that and Usagi-San laughed.

"C'mon, get dress and shower up. I'm going to show you around after you eat." Dang it! I love it when he smiled but just- why did I get this funny feeling whenever he did?

I hurried while making a small breakfast and then I ran back up stairs to the bathroom and stripped myself before entering the shower. The hot water always soothed me and I seemed much more calm when I was showering. When I got out, I dried myself off then got dressed in a pair of khaki shorts and a green and white striped shirt. Usagi-San was waiting for me downstairs, reading a book that looked older than me.

"Ready?" He asked after I had eaten and cleared my plate. I nodded and he closed the book before standing up. "Ok, I'm just gonna show you around the beach and a few more places, sound good?"

I nodded again and he grabbed his keys before we exited the large house. There in the garage was a red Ferrari and I swear I almost shit myself when I saw it.

"Th-this... Is your car?!" I stuttered "you have a red Ferrari?!" He nodded looking amused and when I got in the passenger seat I wanted to faint. It was so NICE! I'm not much of a car person but come on... It's a Ferrari!

"So where are we going first?"

"Captain Nemo's" he replied. I gave him a funny look and he shook his head. "Don't ask me about he name. It's a little bait shop the my friend owns, he bought it and the previous owner said he wouldn't sell it unless he kept the name." I nodded. "It's basically the only store here for like...miles and miles but it literally has everything. And when I say everything I mean, clothes to canned food to bikes to birthday cakes. It doesn't look like much from the outside but on the inside, it's insane."

And he was right. When we pulled up, it was a wooden building with two large cases of fire wood for sale in the front and there was a little sign above the door with the name "captain Nemo's" on it.

It certainly was much more neat on the inside though. It had hardwood floors and wooden shelves stacked neatly with all different types of things. I even saw the bike rack next to the birthday cakes.

"Akihiko?" A voice called from the back of the shop. Usagi-San turn around and smiled.

"Hiroki, how's it going?" He seemed to be delighted to see the other guy. They were obviously friends but this guys looked very unfriendly.

"I'm good. How are you- who's this kid?" He interrupted himself.

Excuse me..."kid?" I'm almost in college, I'm an adult.

"You remember Takahashi Takahiro from high school, right?" Hiroki nodded "well this is his younger brother. He's going to college and was movie out so he's living with me for a while."

"Ah, I see. So what's your name?" Now he was asking me. This guy kind of scared me, just something about the agressive way he spoke...

"Misaki" I answered him. He nodded and asked me a few other things like school and stuff then he spoke again to Usagi-San.

"Well," Usagi sighed "we just stopped by. I'm showing Misaki around kind of." Hiroki nodded again then we said good by and left to the next place.

"So you're taking online classes, correct?" Usagi-San asked me. I nodded. The college was way way up in Hokkaido so there was no way I could ever actually physically go to the school.

"Well, then. Here we are." I looked up to see that we had stopped at a marina. There had to be around fourty boats there, and they all looked so fancy.

"There" Usagi-San pointed to the left. "That's my boat and I have two jet skies in my garage. Then over there" he directed my attention to a small building with an open deck with chairs and tables "is a really cute little restaurant. It's got a Bar inside and it's basically American food but they have some sushi and stuff."

I was fascinated by everything I was seeing and being told. I actually got to go on Usagi-san's boat and see everything. This was just such a cool experience.

"Ok, one last stop." We retuned to the waiting Ferrari, driving back from where we came from. This time Usagi-San drove us home but when we parked the car, he took me down to the beach.

"This is a private beach." He said as we walked along the shore. "I guess it came with the house but I never usually come down here anymore. I used to though, for inspiration."

"Inspiration?"

"I'm an author." He explained

"Oh, I see now."

"You're free to come down here whenever you'd like, go anywhere in the house, or visit Hiroki. It's actually not that bad of a walk to the shop. I normally walk but because we were going to the marina too I wanted to drive."

"This all so nice." I smiled. He smiled back and we continued to walk until we both heard our stomachs growl.

"Do you wanna go catch a bite to eat or make something at home."

"I can make something for you if you want. Niichan and I always cooked with each other."

"Sure, let's head back then." He places his hand in the small of my back for a second and I nearly jump out of my skin. I was just so surprised and it was driving me insane that the place where he touched me burned.

What's happening?

**sorry if that's sucked. I proof read it but I suck at spelling and all that jazz...**

**(plus this shits cheesy)**

**I hope to de updating more frequently so I want all of you lovelies on your toes looking for the next chapter! **

**DONT FORGET TO BE AWESOME (I'm stealing that now by the way) SHOUT OUT TO MY LOVELY READER~ YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE ;D**

**much love, Macy**


	4. Chapter 4

**ok, as cheesy as this story is, I put a really REALLY cheesy part in it this time just for my own pleasure, AND YOU WILL NOT TAKE IT AWAY FROM ME!**

**really actually, this whole chapter is just a cheese ball. But you're gonna deal with it or not read the story! (Just kidding, I love you readers!)**

Life has been pretty awesome living with Usagi-San. We bicker quite a lot over stupid things but we get along more often than not. I've been living here for three weeks and I've kind of just started cooking for him and I daily. He says I'm great at cooking and he always eats what I make so I just continue to cook. Also I clean the house quite a bit because believe me when I say that the man is a slob!

It was around twelve o clock and I was just wandering around the house, seeing what's in all of the rooms when I passed one very tall door with a glass door nob. What's this? I stood pondering for a moment.

I couldn't help myself, curiousity got the best of me and a clutched the glass door knob. The door was rather creeky for a fancy one like it but inside was a large empty room.

No, it's actually wast empty...there's a piano...

A very glossy looking grand piano and that's it. Only the piano stood in the lonely room, right in the center of it. I looked behind me to see if anyone was watching and saw that no one was there so I quickly slipped in and shut the door behind me.

I just couldn't resist, I haven't seen or played a piano in years and I missed it so bad. I sat on the little black bench and rested my fingers on the keys. It felt almost foreign, I couldn't remember the last time I had even gotten this close to a piano.

I played a few note, just dabbling to see how in tune it was and it seemed fine so I just naturally started playing a song I learned around age seven. "When the love falls". It's a sad but beautiful song and my mother always made me play it for her before she went to bed so it was nearly impossible for me to forget it.

I loved hearing this. It was like I had been needing to play this all along. All of these years my hands have been trying to reach an itch they couldn't scratched and finally I was relieved.

When my song came to an end, I slowly played the last measures and decrecendod and finally played the last note. Then I almost pissed my pants because some one burst out in applause by the door.

I quickly turned around to see Usagi-San claping and making his way toward me. "That was beautiful" I blushed and he leaned on the large instrument. "How long have you played piano?"

I turned away and scratched the back of my head "Well, I took lessons before I could even remember but I haven't played in a very long time." Usagi-San looked shocked.

"You're kidding me... That's was incredible for not playing in years. Why did you stop?" When he saw my expression change I could see on his face that he regretted asking.

"I-I guess It just reminded me too much of my mom and dad. It just made me worse when I played it so I... I just stopped. Niichan and I sold the piano that we had in our living room and I haven't played since." I looked down at the white and black keys. They gave me an almost nostalgic feeling and memories flooded just when I touched them. I looked back up at the man before me and he had a sad smile on his face.

"B-but I'm fine now! It's totally fine, I mean, I was just so happy to finally play again but I'm sorry I kind of just used your piano without asking. I mean, well...it's not like I was trying to keep it a secret, it's just..i didn't see anyone around so I didn't really think you'd care but if you do-"

"Misaki," Usagi-San interrupted my rambling, "I don't care if you play piano, in fact, I encourage you to. I told you that you could do what you wanted. Anything in this house is free for you to use." I nodded and blushed. Why do I keep doing that? I must be coming down with something.

"So, I'm guessing you play piano also right Usagi-San?" I asked scooting over on the little black bench. He smiled at me and I patted the spot on the seat next to me. "Show me what you've got."

He uncrossed his arms and sat down beside me. "What do you want to hear?" He asked. I thought for a moment "oh! I want to see if you know this one. It's a duet so I'll need your help." He nodded and I began tapping out a sad, quiet song. It was the duet from the movie "Corps Bride." Cheesy right? I know but it's one of my guilty pleasures. As soon as he recognized the melody, Usagi-San chuckled and rested his hands on the piano playing his part of the duet. I was the lower part, he was the higher one. I would play a small section and he would copy me. This went of for a few measures and he finally went of playing on his own. When the secondary part was becoming serious, I began playing as well. It was like magic how our hands harmonized together so perfectly, and how our fingers looked like they were dancing across the piano.

Sadly our piece came to an end and our hands stopped moving. Usagi-San looked at me with amazement and I blushed. "So what instruments do you play? Just piano?" He asked me. I shook my head going on about how I play trumpet, sax, violin, drums, piano, guitar, and I sing...but only a little.

"Are you serious? How did you learn to play all of those? Did you just take lessons?" I nodded and he ruffled my hair. "Well that's really amazing. I want to hear you play piano again soon but I have to get to work. I'll be in my office if you need me, or your can call for Tanaka he's always around somewhere."

He ruffled the top of my head again before leaving and another annoying blush appeared on my face. Luckily he didn't turn around to see it but when he left the room I let out a breath I must've been holding in. What was that? I swore to myself that I'd never play piano again but this guy walks into my life... More like I walk into his... But then all of the sudden I'm comfortable playing duets? When did that start?

What's happening to me?...oh shit...

**sooo, I'm to shy to say anything else now. **

**DONT FORGET TO BE AWESOME!**

**much love, Macy **


	5. Chapter 5

**ooooh, looky here. Another chapter! **

**Okay guys, normally I don't answer questions like this but I don't want to make you continuer reading a story that won't turn out like you want it to...:to the one "Guest" reader who asked if Akihiko was plotting something, he's not. This is a fluffy, semi-normal, self-harm story that I took conditions from my own life. That means... **

**_THE CONDITIONS MISAKI HAD SUFFERED/ DOES SUFFER FROM, AND WHAT MISAKI HAS DONE/WILL DO IN THIS STORY, ARE THINGS I HAVE DONE TO MYSELF/ ATTEMPTED._**

**(don't**** worry about me anymore though, I have gotten help) ((by the way, I wasn't trying to yell or anything, I'm not angry, I just wanted you guys to read that part.))**

*Akihiko POV*

I sat in my office tapping away on another BL novel, but my focus was stuck on that boy. He had only been living with me for about three and a half weeks but I was already crazy about him. Yes, I had fallen for that little brother of Takahiro's a long time ago and whenever I see the kid, he drives me insane. He's so selfless and always trying to please some one else, it's so cute whenever he rambles on because he thinks he did something wrong.

I snuffed out my cigarette and finished typing, then shut down my laptop. I had been working for hours and I was already going to be done before my due date so it's fine if I'm a little lazy. I walked out of my office heading down the hallway to my room, then suddenly—nearly giving me a heart attack—lightning and thunder filled the house. Ah crap, now I'm bearly going to get any sleep tonight because of the storm. It looks like it started a while ago too. I guess I was so wrapped up in my work I didn't notice.

I entered my room and quickly stripped myself of my shirt, once that was off I slipped into a pair of black sweat pants. It had been a kind of long day so I was relieved when I finally pulled myself into my bed and closed my eyes. I layed there for a good ten minutes trying to fall asleep but something in the back of my mind wasn't letting me. I had a bad feeling about something and I tossed and turned until horror took over my face. Oh shit...

I remembered, just one day before Misaki had moved in, Takahiro was telling me all about him and things he liked. I remember him telling me that he had been terrified of thunderstorms ever since he was little. That he would run to his older brother for protection every night.

I threw the blankets off my body and ran out the door down the hallway. Another crack of lighting fallowed by a loud rumble of thunder shook the house and my feet wouldn't go fast enough. I quickly opened the last door in the hallway and called out for Misaki but I received no answer. I saw the shape of a body curled up under the covers and carefully I approached the boy.

"Misaki," I nudged the blanket. He didnt respond but I could tell that he had heard me. I pulled off the blankets and saw him curled up in a ball tears soaking his cheeks. He didn't say anything but when he looked up at me his eyes were pleading and his body was shaking. I didn't bother to say anymore, I picked him up like a princes and carried him to my room. Thunder crashed again and he flinched with a jolt burying his face into my arms.

When I carefully set him down on my bed and went to go shut my curtains, I looked at his crying face. His mouth was wide open in a silent scream, his eyes were shut painfully tight, his face was streaming with tears, and he was clutching his chest for dear life. I almost wanted to cry just looking at him...it hurt me just to see him in such a wretched state.

"Misaki" I pushed him gently to lay down and scooted in then covered our bodies with heavy blankets. His body shook with every intake of breath and I tried calming him best that I could. I have never really been in a situation where I had to comfort someone, so this was all foreign to me.

"Shh misaki... It's ok. You're ok..." He buried his face into my bare chest and I could feel the tears pooling from his eyes. "Don't cry misaki, you're ok...I'm hear, don't be scared..." He calmed down only after about ten minutes and finally his sniffles stopped. I looked down to see him still holding onto me for dear life and his face looked still uneasy but he had stopped crying.

I sighed and looked up at the cieling where the fan was standing still. I should've turned that on before I went I bed because the storm was making it kind of muggy. Oh well, we have air conditioning. I used my free arm to adjust the blankets a little bit and then wrapped my arm back around Misaki. I was stalling now...

I looked down at Misaki and saw a single tear begin to slide down his face to where his nose seemed with his cheek. I wiped it off with my thumb and just held my hand in the same place. He was so warm. I closed my eyes for the last time and inhaled deeply.

Finally I was able to get some sleep that night, with Misaki in my arms.

**so, there you have it, that was a short chapter just to give you a little idea of what's running through Akihiko's head.**

**DONT FORGET TO BE AWESOME!**

**much love, Macy **


	6. Chapter 6

**sorry that took way longer than I expected. I will have the next chapter up soon. And I just realised that I right a lot of sic fics...idk why...but yeah...sorry if it grosses some of y'all's out. I'm trying to break that habit. I mean, even in my story skin, there'll be a sick fic. I think next chapter actually...**

**GO FRICKING SEE THE MOVIE MALEFICENT ITS SOOOOO GOOD! **

**Sorry, please, continue reading...**

*Misaki POV*

I woke up stiff and tired, I couldn't get my eyes to open so I just lay there for a few minutes. Finally I heard the door open and squinted up to see a silver haired man holding a glass of water and a wash cloth. "Usagi-sa-" I was interrupted by a cough attack and he handed me the glass of water. I hadn't noticed how dry my throat was until then and I gulped down the water in no time.

"Usagi-San I'm sorry I slept in. You're probably hungry I'll quick take a shower and then-" just as I was getting up from the bed I was pushed back down gently by a firm hand. "Rest" Usagi said calmly, pushing my bangs back and laying the damp wash cloth on my forehead. "You were burning up when I woke up so just lay down until your fever goes away. I already ate and Tanaka saved you a some food. I'll go warm it up, you just stay put." He said and left the room.

He's so gentle with me, but before I got here, Niichan was telling me about how grumpy he can be, how cold he is towards people... He just doesn't come off that way to me. I closed my eyes and drifted off but was awoken by Usagi-San with a tray of hot soup. I sat up carefully and he set passed the bowl over to me. I blew on my first sip just to be safe then quickly ate the rest of the soup, and all the whole Usagi sat by me, tending to my needs.

"Is anything else the matter?" He asked. I stopped for a moment, giving myself a mental check up before stating that my head hurt. He told me he'd be right back and about a minute after he left, he returned with two little red pills in his hand. "This should get rid of your head ache. Take these and try to get some more sleep. If you need anything, just holler and I'll be right there. Tanaka will come by to check on you probably just try to go back to sleep."

I nodded, taking the pills and downing them with some water and laying further into the bed. Usagi ruffled my hair and left the room after shutting of the light. I sat there thinking about him and my chest was starting to feel weird. Why does this keep happening?

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

I must've been sleeping for a long time because when I woke up, it was dark out. I rolled over to check the time on the alarm clock and it read 9:36 p.m. Holy crap! I've been asleep for almost eleven hours! That's impossible!

I staggered to my feet and found that I was still in the same pajamas as the night before...I need to shower...I opened the door and went out in search of Usagi-San and saw that the hallway was dark too. Tiptoeing down the floor I quietly knocked on the office door and received a gruff answer. "Come in" I opened the door and found that damned author typing away on his computer with a cigarette in his mouth, hanging slightly off his lip. He turned to look at me.

"Misaki, you're up! You were slept for such a long time I was worried I had lost you or something." I could tell he was joking but I didn't laugh because that headache I had earlier was back, worse than before. He seemed to have sensed my uneasiness because he stood up from his spot to take a look at me. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." I lied. I didn't want him worrying about me any more than he already was. He didn't believe me, I knew, but when he grabbed my arm I flinched. He was even more worried now and I was becoming confused. Why does it hurt when he touched me there? I haven't hurt myself in months so I'm not sensitive...I don't even have scabs of cuts anymore... "Misaki?" The man in front of me brought me back from my thoughts and I shook my head.

"No, really I'm ok. Don't worry." I tried to gently lift my arm from his grasp but he quickly brought it back and I yelped. "Misaki you should at least go take another pill. You're head ache might come ba-"

"Please let go." I whimpered. He looked at my strangely and loosened his grip but didn't let go. "I'm not even holding that tight-"

"You're hurting me" it's true, It hurt but he wasn't really holding me tight at all so my reaction seemed strange. In fact, if I wanted to I could've slipped away right then but just the contact of his skin where my scars would be...it hurt more than it should've. I was parelized "Misaki? Are you sure you're-"

"Please just let g-" I didn't finish my sentance because a sudden wave of nausea hit me and I cupped a hand over my mouth. Usagi-San got the message instantly and ran to the bathroom to get a garbage can for me. He returned and made me sit down in his desk chair, holding the bucket in front of me. I let go of my mouth and gripped the rim of the garbage tightly before heaving everything that was in my stomach out.

Tears of no emotion were spilling down my face (I cry when I throw up, I don't know why. Maybe it's me just tearing up from gag reflexes) and soon I had nothing left to give up in my empty stomach so I was stuck, dry heaving into the little bin. Finally I was able to go without gagging and Usagi lifted my up, carrying me to his bedroom and laying me on the bed. I groaned when I was released from his arms but I don't know why... if it was his touch that was hurting me before. He made me feel so safe and secure when he held me and like last night, he was so gentle with me.

I wriggled around trying to get comfortable which is an almost impossible thing to do when you just got done puking you're guts out and you still feel like shit. Usagi hopped up on the bed and sat against the headboard, than he grabbed me by the waist and pulled me up so he was cradling me...ah... Now I was comfortable.

He rocked me back and forth like a small child and I was still in pain so the tears had not yet stopped, however they had some what slowed down as Usagi-San whispered sweet nothings into my ear. I fell into a fitful sleep only to, shorty after, be woken back up by the nausea. He rubbed soothing circles on my back as I hunched over the side of the bed emptying an already empty stomach into a garbage bin.

"Tomorrow I'll have a doctor come here to check up on you." He said after a few minutes. I looked up at him and nodded but my eye lids soon became to heavy for me to hold up and the night continued that way. I would wake up only to throw up and then fall back asleep to had the same thing repeat over and over again. All the while, Usagi-San was there holding me and comforting me.

**Like i said, I will hope to have the next chapter out soon. Sorry for the wait. **

**DFTBA**

**JMarieAllenPoe, I'll see you on Friday. **

**much love, Macy**


	7. Chapter 7

**okay, here's the other chapter. It's VERY DRAMATIC! I don't know if I said this last time, but if you have any questions about the story, or anything, just ask and I will answer gladly. **

I woke up when I felt someone shaking me gently, looking up I saw Usagi-San and a very very tall man with dark hair, and a lab coat on. He looked very friendly and he had a sweet smile, but he was sooooo tall. I sat up in bed and rubbed my eyes. "Misaki, this is doctor Kusama Nowaki. He's gonna see what's wrong."

I nodded and sat on the edge of the bed, still a little bit slow after being drunk on sleep. He had a suitcase and a clip board and he started asking me questions like, does my throat hurt, am I drizzy, when did the symptoms start, etc.

He held the stethoscope up to my chest and moved it around and bit while I took three deep breaths. Once that was done he had me lay on the floor and he pushed on my pelvis and stomach asking it it hurt. His hands were very soft and warm, they kind of tickled when he moved his fingers softly on my stomach. When I confirmed that the placed he pressed on didn not hurt, he helped me back up and looked at Usagi-San.

"He doesn't seem to be hurting too much anymore so I would just go to the store, grab some on the shelf medicine and just try to will it out. I can't prescribe you with anything if you're not feeling pain in your lower stomach, I'd say it's just a bad case of the stomach flu. Drink some peppermint tea, lie down a lot, keep yourself hydrated, if you get hungry chew in some ice chips but don't eat any solid foods."

I thanked doctor Kusama and Usagi and then jumped back on the bed for another hour of sleep. When I woke up I was feeling pretty awesome so I went out to find Usagi-San. It took me about ten minutes to finally see that he had gone outside.

I slipped on a pair of sandels on and ran outside down the beach where the silver haired man stood. He must've seen me running because he turned around and smiled. I stopped for a second feeling my heart thump faster and the continued again, meeting him where he stood, right at the shore. He stopped and I knew something was wrong. He looked at me again and I raised an eyebrow. "Is something the matter?"

He opened his mouth to answere but then shut it again, and the he asked "Misaki... Why did It hurt so much when I grabbed your arms?"

Right then my face paled and sweat rolled down my temple. In just a mere second my hands where sweating waterfalls. I gulped down a lump the size of a golf ball and thought for an excuse. "W-well...you see I... I had fallen down earlier a-and my arm was kind of ...sore because I bruised i-"

"Don't lie." He said quickly, his voice either hurt or angry. My eyes widened and I stepped back for a moment. No, no this was not happening. "What are you-"

"Don't lie to me because I already know." He wasnt looking at me anymore, he just continued on looking at the ocean. I was a little angry now, because how the heck did he find out? He's not supposed to know. "What do you mean you already know?"

"Last night, when I brought you back to my room when you were sick, I was curious and so I lifted one of your sleeves to see and I saw all of those scars." I stepped back and shook my head. He was the last person in the world—including Niichan—that I wanted to find out. "I don't know what you're talking abo-"

I was interrupted when Usagi-San roughly grabbed my arm and pushed up my sleeve exposing about twenty little pinkish-brown horazontle scars on my arm from my wrist all the way up my forearm. I had already seen it enough and was sick of looking at it, I tried to yank my arm away up he held on tighter. "Still don't know what I'm talking about?"

Tears began to gather in my eyes and I continued to struggle, but the mans grasp was too tight. Now it was becoming painfull. I told him to let go but he wouldn't. "Misaki, do you even know what you're doing? Do you have the slightest idea of what you're, not only doing to yourself, but to your brother? What about me? This effects me too!"

"Yes! I know! Now let go-"

"No Misaki, I really don't think you do understand, because if you did, you would have told someone and gotten help! Now tell me, is this the farthest this has escalated to or have you done worse?" He looked at me with demanding, pleading eyes. I don't know why but I felt like I had to tell him the truth, he already knew most of it so what did I have to lose? "I-I...yes...I've done worse than just cut myself." He loosened his grip as a signal for me to continue. I felt like I was about to pass out, my head was spinning and my whole body was shaking.

"I've...overdosed...a lot...to many times to count... None of them were successful because I was really stupid and didn't know how to properly overdose on pills." It was just above a whisper but Usagi had obviously heard me because he ran his hands through his hair out of stress and sighed almost angrily. "Misaki...you can't just-"

"Why not?!" I shouted, finally making eye contact. Usagi-San looked confused and flinched, "Why can't I kill myself?! Other people get to! I tried so hard too but it didn't work! You wanna know why I did it too?! Because every single fucking time I looked in the mirror I hated what I saw! My mind would say these things like,'why are you even alive?' 'You're an ugly peace of shit!' 'Go die-"

I stopped talking when I felt a hard hand make contact with my cheek for only a second. I only felt the sting a few seconds after but when I touched my pink cheek it stung bad, Usagi-San had slapped me... "_Nock it off_!" He shouted. He was angry, pissed. I had never seen him so mad "You're mind may have been saying those things, but do you want to know what I see? Do you know who I see when I look at you like This?" I yanked my arm away finally but I stayed in place, looking at Usagi-san's violet eyes that where jumping back and forth between mine.

"I see a scared little boy, who grew up too fast, and all he wishes for is to be loved." And that was it. He had finally cracked me. I didn't know what else to do because someone had finally spoken up and said out loud, exactly what I have wanted all these years. He told spoke out loud, the truth. No one had ever done that or me before.

Before I knew it, I was locked in a tight hug, sobbing into the authors shirt. I could feel him press his lips to my head and he whispered, "Misaki..." I shut my eyes tightly and I could feel Usagi's arm wrap tighter around my body. "I will be the one to love you."

**TFIOS COMES OUT TODAY! I'M SO EXCITE BUT I CANT GO UNTIL MY SISTER COMES BACK FROM HER TRIP :(**

**dftba, I'll see you next update**

**much love, Macy**


	8. Chapter 8

**sooooo, I went to TFIOS and I pretty much cried through the whole last half of the movie, then just when I got home, I tried telling my mom about it and burst into tears again. It was SOOOO GOOOD! But the movie just itself was like a slap in the face, it hurts you're heart. **

**Okay, enough of that, here is my super duper mushy chapter. **

**My friend (who I know in person, she reads my stories and kind of gives me advice) told me to clarify this because she was confused upon reading it. (Don't worry, she knew about this before hand)**

******in the last chapter, Misaki admitted attempt of suicide an it was told that he had a cutting problem before hand. Yes, I have cut myself, not as much as Misaki had, but I have attempted suicide by overdosing on pills many times. I was very uneducated on how overdoses worked so none of them had any results and I have never had my stomach pumped but I've heard it sucks. **

**Now, on with the story. **

"Usagi-San? What are you doing?" I asked, he continued to stack fire wood in a very tall, large teepee like structure that was almost as tall as me. "Building a fire." He answered slightly out of breath from carrying such heavy logs back and forth. "A really big fire." He added. I began helping him and I could see why he was out of breath, it's hard work!

When we were finally done he grabbed a news paper and stuffed it in three little cracks of the wood. Then he used a long lighter to light the paper on fire which later ignited the wood. "I"ll be right back, stay here and watch the fire." Usagi-San ran back up to the house and I did what I was told. I sat down on the little log stool he rolled out while watching the fire grow, and by the time Usagi-San had returned, it was in full flame blazing far taller than even the author.

"Here" he handed me a little metal stick with a wooden handle, a marshmallow, and a blanket. I was most releaved to see the blanket because, dispite the Bon fire in front of me, I was freeezing. Both Usagi-San and I where only wearing shorts and T-shirts so we would both use the blanket later. "Ok, I understand the marshmallows and the blanket and everything but why did you start a fire when the sun hasn't even set yet?"

He smirked, "because, there's supposed to be a supermoon tonight and I wanted to see it with you." I blushed. Ever since that one afternoon on the beach, when he said he would love me, he had been saying things like that all the time that made me blush. It's actually been about a week and a half since then but I still haven't grown use to it.

"What on Earth is a supermoon*?" I asked almost spitting out the word. Usagi sat down next to me. "You'll see."

And oh, dear god if I hadn't seen it with my own eyes I would've rolled on the floor laughing at how ridiculous it would've sounded but I saw it, and I believed. There in the sky, was the great white moon, but this time it was HUGE! Trust me, I know and I've seen a harvest moon, a new moon, a blood moon, I've seen them all. This was the biggest I've ever seen it though, and being honest, I was a little bit scared that it would run into the earth. It was MASSIVE! It literally looked as though I could hop into Usagi-san's car and we could reach the surface of the moon within five minuts or less. It looked like the same distanced walk from Usagi's house to Captain Nemo's.

"Oh my god. That's insane. I'm not hilusinating am I?" I asked and Usagi-chuckled. "No, but trust me, the first time I saw it I could've sworn I had lost it."

Sadly though, the more time past and the further the moon traveled into the sky, the smaller it became until finally it reached its normal size. Then we got down to serious s'more buisness. "Do you want me to make you a s'more?" I asked politely but Usagi declined. "I'll make one" he replied.

"Ugh, do you not believe in my ability to make a decent s'more?" He chuckled and I smiled. "No, I believe you are perfectly able to make a wonderful s'more but I have a special way I make mine." I scoffed.

"Oh really? And what is this 'special way?' You speak of" I used air quotes for effect. Usagi-San paused and scratched his head for a second and I raised one eyebrow. He was at a loss for words and I turned away. "Hmph, I see how it is. You don't think I'm good enough for you s'mores."

Now Usagi-San was full out laughing and it was actually the first time I had heard him laugh a good laugh. "Fine, fine, make me a s'more."

"Hmph...I don't think I should. That was quite rude don't you think?"

"Please Misaki? Will you make me a s'more?" He begged, knowing I wouldn't do it otherwise.

"...alright." I nodded and we began roasting. "Do you like yours burnt or just golden brown?"

"Burnt please."

"Oki doki." I imeadiatly suck the marshmallow in the fire, letting it catch a flame. It sat like that for a few seconds and then I blew the fire out."My grandpa always are s'mores when they were burnt, he said they tasted better with the bitter aftertaste. Be a doll and pass me a gram cracker with some chocolate—you wanted chocolate on your s'more right?"

Once the little chocolate and marshmallow sandwich was made, Usagi-San bit into it and his eyes went wide. "Oh my god..." He looked at me "that's actually very good. Like, the best one I've ever had!" He finished chewing the first bite and took another. I smiled and he began making my s'more, following my step by step directions and how it was done, I had to be honest that it was one of the best s'mores I had had.

We talked a bit more and ate some more s'mores then the fire began to shrink, but it was still rather big. I shivered and scooted closer to the flames, Usagi smiled and asked me if I was cold. I told him a little and he grabbed the blanket and wrapped it around me. Then he sat himself on the sand just like me, resting his back in the log, and he pulled me up so I was laying between his legs. My head rested on his lower abdomen and my back was kind of between his thighs.

I looked up at him then rolled my head to look over at the stars. There were so many, now that we were far away from the city lights and they're reflections shimmered off of the sea. "Hmm" I hummed closing my eyes. Usagi-San hummed back and I opened my eyes again looking at the bright consolations in the black sky. "I see the Big Dipper." I pointed up to the spoon/kettle/pot shaped design, and Usagi hummed in approval.

"I see mars."

"...I see mars too."

"I see mercury."

"Where's Orion? Isn't that a constellation?"

"Yeah but you can only see it in the winter.*"

"Ohhhh" I sighed and we became silent again. We just continued to watch the sky and every once in a while, when we saw a shooting star, we would make a wish. Usagi would point out constellations with crazy names that sounded like Greek and they were supposed to be things like unicorns holding swords in their mouths while fighting a bear but all I saw was a triangle.

When we fell silent again I closed my eyes and rested my head back on Usagi-san's lower stomach and listened to my surroundings. The only noises where the harmonic chirping of chrickets, the crackling of the flames in front of us, and the fizzy, bubbly sound of waves crashing up against the shore.

"Can I fall asleep?" I asked quietly only because I was to lazy to make my voice any louder. I felt a hand run through my hair and begin to play with a few loose strands. "Go ahead." Usagi's deep voice approved and I slowly allowed my mind to drift off until I reached my little dream land of sleep.

**i saw a super moon with my grandma and sister when we were driving in Florida and I was only six or seven, so I thought that the moon was going to crash into earth. I was crying and panicking but for several years, I thought I was only dreaming until I told my sister and she confirmed it. It was not a dream. And the moon, was HUUUUUGE! It was seriously, so big you could see the craters without having to try to squint. when we were in the car, it took up about 3/5 of the car's windshield. You can only understand me if you've seen one. Pictures on google and stuff don't do it justice. Go wait to see them some day.**

**orion is a constellation of a man holding a bow and arrow and Blah blah blah. I'm not sure if it only comes out in winter but that's what I thought. **

**Okay, **

**DFTBA**

**much love, Macy**


	9. Chapter 9

**sooooo, I'm back! I might be a little slow for a while so please be patient! I'm trying my best!**

**vidcon is going on right now and I'm stuck here...at home...alone...with no vidcon...I'm sad...**

**i need all of you to do me a favor. GO BUY THE BOOK "FANGIRL" BY RAINBOW ROWELL! ITS ONE OF THE BEST I HAVE EVER READ AND IM ONLY LIKE, A CHAPTER INTO IT!**

It was around three in the afternoon and I was just finishing cleaning the kitchen when I noticed we were out of milk and bread. I left a note on the counter and texted Usagi-San saying I'd be back and that I'm walking to captain Nemo's. Once I had slipped on some tennis shoes and grabbed pocket full of money, I headed out.

About five minutes down the road I had become lost in thought. How long will I live with Usagi-San? It's so nice living with him, I really like it. I was a little nervous when he first started acting all lovey dovey to me but then I just went with the flow, but he's never really done anything other than hug me. We've slept in the same bed before, multiple times but he's never ever touched me in a way that would make me uncomfortable. He tells me he loves me all of the time though, every chance he gets. I don't want to leave him, I don't want to move out of his house. Because if I move out, I feel like we would seriously be split up and just stop everything. I don't want that to happen...I love Usagi-San...I think...I'm not sure...I do right?...yeah...yeah I love him...

I hadn't noticed that I had already reached the little store until I was nearly a yard away from the door. When I pulled that door open, a little bell chimed and I heard a voice from the back. "Akihiko is that you?" I turned around to face the desk and replied "uh, no, it me...misaki TakahashI...We met a while ago."

"Oh, yeah. What're you doing here kid?" He asked finally coming to view, after walking though a door that was in the back. "I'm just getting some milk and bread. We ran out." I walked around a bit and spotted the milk gallons in the freezers in the back. Then I passed a shelf with multiple kinds of bread, and grabbed the whole weat kind. When I walked up the the cash register Hiroki scanned both of my items.

"So how old are you kid, you look like you're around college age." Hiroki seemed like a really grumpy man but he was one of those tuff on the outside, teddy bear on the inside kind of guys. I told him I was eighteen and he looked a bit supprized. "Oh, so you just got out of highschool then." I nodded and smiled.

"Well akihiko seems like he's been way more happy with some company around. He was always kind of quiet and to himself but lately his been more talkative and he smiles more often." I blushed a little and agreed telling him how Usagi-San was a lot different than what I thought he would be.

"Well, take care. See ya'" he called out to me when I opened the door.

"Thanks kamijou-San."

I headed back down the road in the opposite direction. He seems awfully close to Usagi-San. Not that I'm complaining, I'm glad that Usagi-San had friends as loyal as Kamijou-San, he seems like a very nice man...but his temper alarms me.

I stopped for a moment looking at the ocean that was just over the hillside of the road. Water. It went on and on as far as the eye could see, it was so beautiful. I was tempted to just sit down and watch the shore all day until sunset but I had to get home before the milk spoiled. I looked at my arm for a second and then glanced back at the road, then back at my arms again. Usagi-San had taken it upon himself to check my arms everysingle day to make sure I'm not cutting anymore even though I stopped long ago.

I continued on down the road and finally reached the house. It was dark enough that I could see I had left my bedroom light on, and there was a room on the second floor with a blue light coming from it, I knew that's was Usag-San's office. He never turned the lights on in there, he didn't like it when it was bright in there. He already had enough light from his computer.

When I walked in I was greeted by Tanaka and slipped off my shoes before entering the kitchen. The food I had planned for tonight was a simple breaded chicken breast with lemon and orange pepper seasoning on it. It sounds plain but if made right, it looks like a fancy rich person dish. I spent the next hour and a half cooking and cleaning until finally the table was set. I didn't feel like going to get Usagi-San so I just sent him a text and a minute or two later he was at the table.

"Itadakimas!"

"Itadakimas"

When we began to eat it became silent and the only sound was the one of utensils tapping on plates and eating. It wasn't all that uncomfortable though, I mean. We always eat together, we just don't talk when we eat.

"This is really good Misaki," Usagi-San spoke up before getting out of his chair to go grab another piece of chicken. I felt my cheeks burn pink and I mumbled a quiet "thank you" then continued to eat. When both Usagi-San and I were done eating he asked if he could help with the dishes. I nodded cheerfully and we began to clear the table.

"So" Usagi-San sat down on the living room couch once we were done, "I want to watch a movie." I looked at him and gave him a lazy shrug.

"Watch a movie then." He chuckled and patted the seat next to him. He wanted me to sit next to him. I blushed and scratched my forearm nervously.

"Ah, t-that's fine. I'll just sit over here." I walked passed him to the single seat couch on the side of the room but before I could reach it, I was yanked down into the spot next to Usagi-San. After that I didn't protest, I just sat next to him as he flipped through the direct movie option on the TV.

"Want to watch this one?" He asked. I wasn't really paying attention so I had to take a second to see that he had a movie called "Now You See Me".

"Sure." Was my quick reply and Usagi-San started the movie. It was a really good movie about a bunch of magicians and when they showed the magic shows, it was like you were at a magic show too. In fact, when one magician was doing a card trick he told the lady to pick a card that she spots as he flips through the deck quickly. I had spotted a seven. When the magician asked her what her number was, the building behind her lit up with a number seven on it. My eyes widened and I looked at Usagi-San.

"Was that you're number too?" I asked.

"Yes, I was just about to ask you that." He seemed just as amazed as me and we continued to watch the movie. Halfway through I began to scratch at my arms. I hadn't really noticed how much I had been doing it until Usagi-San grabbed my arms to examine them. I sighed.

"Quit scratching" he said, still checking to see any new cuts. Once he was done with one arm, he checked the other until he seemed satisfied. I know he was only being responsible and caring for me but I didn't like it. I felt bad for not appreciating his kindness but it was just irritating. I didn't like his looking at them. It makes me feel worse.

As the movie went on, I began to grow tired and I had unconsciously rested my head on Usagi-San. I felt him move his arm so it was resting over my shoulder and I sighed.

"What's wrong?" He asked. I looked up and stared for a moment.

"Nothing...why?" I was being serious. I wasn't lying, plus there would be no point. Usagi-San can always tell when I'm lying so I learned to stop even trying a whole ago.

"You're just sighing a lot, I thought something was the matter." It made sense but I denied it again and he seemed to believe me. When the movie came to its end—which was fantastic may I add—I was already half asleep so Usagi-San and I went right upstairs.

"Sleep in my room." Usagi-San had broken the silence. I was so tired that I hadn't even fully processed what he had said before agreeing. I just quickly ran to my room, changed into pyjamas and ran before hopping into the large silk bedding. I was just about to lay my head down when I saw Usagi-San walk make his way out the door.

"You're not going to bed?" I asked. He turned around and flicked the light off.

"No, not yet. I have to finish a few chapters for a book first. You just go to bed, I will be back before you wake up." He shut the door quietly behind him and left.

With that, I was left all alone in his king sized bed.

**So...how was that? Okay? I hope so. I'm trying guys...**

**oh, and if you've very watched the movie "now you see me", you understand what I mean by the card trick. It's freaking weird but it's legit I swear...**

**DFTBA**

**Much love, Macy **


	10. Chapter 10

**STOP! STOP STOP STOP**

**REVERSE,**

**CLICK BACK A CHAPTER IF YOU HAVENT READ CHAPTER 9**

**I JUST UPDATED IT BUT IT DIDNT REFRESH. **

**ITS THERE I PROMISE SO GO BACK AND READ IT!**

**enjoy**

I tossed and turn and racked my brain trying to fall asleep for hours until I finally checked the clock and it was 2:00a.m. I groaned because Usagi-San still wasn't back and I was hoping sleeping would be easier with him here but he's been working.

I pulled the covers from my body and tiptoed out of bed. Once I reached the hallway I turned to see where Usagi-san's office was. After about five to ten minutes of searching I finally spotted a room on the second floor with a blue corona around the door between the doorframe. I knocked twice before peaking in.

There was Usagi-San, his eyes bloodshot from staring at a computer for so long, a blue light reflecting from the computer onto his face. He had a pair of reading glasses on and he was sitting in one of those nice swivel chairs.

"Usagi-San?" My voice had cought his attention and he stopped typing to see me in the doorway.

"Misaki, what are you doing up? Do you know what time it is?" His voice was laced with concern and had a gruffy edge to it.

"I can't sleep." I explained. Then it dawned on me. Why did I think Usagi-San would be able to help me? He was working. I just interrupted his work to tell him I was tired but couldn't sleep.

"Have you been up this whole time?" He asked. I nodded hesitantly and became even more conceded.

"Do you want some sleeping pills?" He asked. I shook my head and blushed. I honestly didn't know what I wanted, all I think was that I wanted Usagi-San near me.

"Can I just stay in here while you work? You don't have to do anything, I just want to sit in here. I won't talk or make any noise, I promise." I had already interupted his train of thought, I couldn't possibly disrupt him anymore. Usagi nodded.

"Yeah, that's fine. There's a couch over there, you can sit there if you want or lay down." I thanked him and walked over to the soft couch, laying down on my side. Before I knew it, the sound of computer keys tapping and occasionally the sound of a mouse clicking had lulled me to sleep.

I woke up abruptly and looked around the room. I saw a clock on the corner of the coffee table that read 5:29a.m. I stretched and yawned before sitting up. For some reason my arms felt like they stung and when I touched them, they felt very warm and a little tiny bit moist. I decided to leave I be and looked over to see Usagi-San passed out on his desk.

I got up from my spot on the couch and groggily made my way over to the sleeping man. I nudged his shoulder a few times but nothing responded.

"Usagi-San. Wake up." I nudged him again "Usagi-San."

This time I got a low grumble from him but still no legitiment responce. "Usagi-San, let's go lay down in bed."

After a few second, he sighed and sat up, rubbing his eyes and mumbling something. "Mmmm...what time is it?"

"5:30, it's still really early. Let's go lay back down in bed." I already made my way out of the door and soon heard the author follow. By the time I was in bed, he was changing into a pair of sweatpant and taking off his shirt.

'So he sleeps with no shirt? Hmm...I can't say that that's really going to be a problem for me.' I thought to myself. When Usagi was finally in bed, he took my by surprise by turning to the side and wrapping his arms around my waist. I squirmed a bit uncomfortably but he just wouldn't let go. The more I struggled the tighter his grip became.

"Misaki," his voice was gravity and stern. "I'm going to warn you, arguing with me right after I wake up is probably the worst thing you could choose to do. Stop. Squirming."

Immediately my movements came to a hult and I layed still. "At least let me turn over. This is uncomfortable." I whined and his grip loosened some. I had just enought room to turn around so I was facing Usagi and then his grip tightened again.

"Goodnight Misaki." He whispered into my hair.

"Goodnight" I my head rested under his, and both of us were knocked out within ten seconds.

\_|-/\_:/-\_||:_|\_/-_|_/- (That's a code. What does it mean? Guess.)(actually it's a time skip. Lol. I'm funny aren't i?)

I was shaken awake by a large cold hand and I opened my eyes to find Usagi-San staring down at me. I couldn't tell if he was angry or confused or maybe both, but he was upset. His brow furrowed and his eyes looked worried.

"Misaki what is this?" He asked. I was too tired to have a functioning conversation at the moment so I just mumbled something trying to get the man to go away. When I heard him ask me again—this time more assertively—I tried to answer because if I didn't, I'd have some explaining to do later.

"What is what?" I asked. I felt Usagi-san's hand grip my arm and I winced. There was that stinging feeling again from last night, I felt like I had a bad sunburn on my arms. It was on my legs too.

"Stop it Usagi-San. I'm tire-"

"Misaki, look." I could tell he was seriously worried because he would've given up by now and decided to tell me later. He wanted to tell me now and that was final.

I opened my eyes just enough to see swollen red scratches all up and down my arms. They were in groups of threes and looked like I had been clawed on by some animal. It looked like something out of a horror movie, when the main character wakes up with bruises and scratches all over their backs. There was one long scratch going up the side of my theigh and another from my right shoulder down to my elbow. Each scratch was raw and there was only fresh skin exposed on the surface. I gaped and stared at my body, one of my hands reached out to touch it but imeadiatly retracted when I felt another sharp sting.

"The hell happened Misaki?" Usagi-San asked. Oh no, he thought this was me hurting myself. No, this is why I didn't want him to find out, now he's going to start getting more protective.

"I...don't know, what-...what are these?...nail scratches?" And low and behold, there under my nail beds were little bits if rolled up dead skin. Most impressively, on my left hand index finger was a little stain of red on the finger tip. I had scratched myself in my sleep until I bled.

"Hell if I know." Usagi-San sounded torked. "Misaki, did you-"

"No."

"..."

"..."

Usagi-San gave me a doubting look and stared at me for a while before running a hand through his hair. "Usagi-San. I swear I didn't do it. Look at these things! They hurt like hell! And do you think I would do it if it were this obvious? You always check my arms, I know better than that. Besides, I've stopped doing stuff like that."

This must've won Usagi-San over because he sighed and looked at my arms again. "Well, let's go get you cleaned up. If those are infected than we'll be in deep shit." As he spoke his voice was gentler and he seemed calm now but still concerned. What can you do about it though? At least he cares.

I was dragged into the bathroom which was in Usagi-San's bedroom, and I waited for the man to pull out a wash cloth and a large brown bottle of hydrogen peroxide. Usagi poured a generous amount of the solution on the wash cloth until it was fully soaked, then folded it and dabbed it on my arm. Imeadiatly I hissed in pain and retracted my arm.

"Misaki, come on." He spoke in one of those teasing persuasive voices. I shook my head and tried to find a way out but Usagi just continued to treat my wounds.

"Stop! Stop it! It stings, it hurts!"

"Misaki, give me your arm!"

"No!"

"Give it."

"No! Usagi-San that hurts!"

"It'll get infected!"

"I don't care!"

"It will hurt worse if it's infected and then I'll end up doing this even more."

"No!"

"Misaki!"

Usagi pulled my arm back and I knew he tried to be gentler but it still hurt like hell. It felt like someone was pouring salt and lemonaid on my scratches while lighting it on fire and scratching it back open.

"Usagi-San. That's enough. Seriously, it hurts!" My eyes were already spilling out tears but they were only small little droplets. I watched as Usagi dabbed my fore arm and blew gentle cool air onto the fizzing wounds. It helped with the pain but only a little.

"Misaki," Usagi-San said to me before dabbing my arm with a dry towel, "you know, I'm going to have to clean that one on your thigh too."

Before he could even touch me, I bolted out of that room faster that the speed of sound.

**Okay, so I stayed up for like 5 hours last night writing these last two chapters.**

**There will be an explanation to the scratches in a few chapters. Maybe next chapter, maybe a few down the road. Anyway I'm not turning this into a paranormal story, I have these scratches all over my arms and legs. And YES THEY HURT LIKE A MF BITCH! I woke up the first time I got them and thought I burnt myself, it friggen sucks! So Misaki, I know your pain.**

**DFTBA**

**much love, Macy**


End file.
